Guilt Trip
by Dina
Summary: It's about a trip. Jake and Hamilton are in the story. Later in the fic it'll be a little NC17
1. Default Chapter

Part 1  
  
The last day that Jake saw him, it was an indescribable day.  
Saying farewell in front of their friends, yet at the same time knowing it was not forever. No mather the cost, the love of her life would never slip away from her, not after all they had been through that summer.  
  
Hey now, hey now  
Don't dream, it's over  
Hey now, hey now  
When the world comes in  
They come, they come  
To build a wall between us  
We know they won't win…  
  
~ Back in New York ~  
  
" Hi, mom, so… what are we going to do today" Jake said happy that her mother has spent the whole summer break with her, it had been a amazing summer for her.  
  
Jake studied her mother´s face, and her expression changed.  
" Mom , I know that look, what must you do now?" Jake asked angry.  
" Jacqueline, my agent is going to call me today. It might take some time, but until he calls I am all yours."  
  
" Okay… it´s just that…I just want you to talk to me, I want you to know me…" Jake said, looking down.  
" I know I haven´t spent a lot of time with you these past years, I´m truly sorry, I hope we can catch up in the time you are here. " she said as she placed her coffee down.  
  
" Yes, why not." Jake said, sitting back, deciding to test her mother.  
"So…do you know the name of the school I was at this summer?"  
" This I know, it is called Rawley, and yes I have read your letters, It seems like you had a wonderful time there. Your friends sound very special to you. You especially wrote about someone called Hamilton. He was the one, I met, that day I came to your school ,right?"  
  
Jake nooded, surprised by her mother´s response and at the same time blushing.  
"I didn´t think you would remember that, or read my letters. "  
" It did take some time but I found time to read them. I may not reply as often as i should Jacqueline, i know that but… I love you so much, and I want to get to know you better…just …please know I´m doing the best I can " Monica said smiling at her daughter.  
  
"I know mom, and i really appreciate it, but it would just be nice to get a reply once in awhile."  
" I will do my best" Monica said.  
  
Jake and Monica shared a smile  
  
" So… this Hamilton person" Monica said raising a eyebrow, " you really like him? Am I right?"  
" Yes, he is a wonderful person" Jake gushed.  
" And you´ll get to see him again when you start school this fall!" Monica stated.  
" I can´t wait" Jake said smiling sadly remembering the events occuring on that last day. The truth was, the chance of her returning to Rawley was very slim.  
  
" Jacqueline, is something wrong?" Monica said noticing her sudden change in her daughter.  
  
Jake looked up quickly, realizing she had been lost in her thoughts.  
"No, it´s just… I miss my friends and Hamilton"  
" Well, you can call them and email them, it makes you feel a lot better!"  
" Maybe that would help" Jake said nodding  
  
"Okay, here comes some more questions!" Jake said happy that Monica was truly interested in her life.   
" What are my intrests, and describe my personality?"  
  
" Your intrests?Well, that´s a hard question. Consuela told me that you have a motorbike, so I guess that´s one of your intrest"  
"Yes, you are right , I love my bike.I feel so free with it when I ride it. I see Consuela keeps you updated on what´s going on in my life"  
" You are my daughter, the most important thing in my life. Consuela keeps me updated because she knows that I want to know."  
" She is really good at knowing how we feel" Jake said, and they sat silent for a few seconds, with their own thoughts.  
  
" I have other interests too." Jake continued.   
" I also really like computers, and I am actually pretty good at it, at least my friends think so. I also like watching sunsets or sunrises." Thoughts of sunrises reminded her of the morning Hamilton had come to her room, the morning following the Cotillion. "I just enjoy watching them while I think about my life."   
  
It was strange talking about herself to her own mother. Due to her mother's busy schedule, they had never had the time to just sit back and talk. In just one day, she already was feeling closer to Monica.   
  
  
" Great intrests. I feel as if we've grown so much closer today."  
" Thanks, I think so. Now, what do you say about spending a whole day shopping and then going to all my favourite places in New York?"  
  
"Ohh, I *love* the idea, let´s go"  
  
~A few hours later~  
  
Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring.  
" Monica Pratt"  
  
Jake looked at her mother, disappointed that their time together was interrupted. She had forgotten about the due phone call from her mother's agent. She hoped it wasn't bad news. Well, bad news for her anyway.   
  
"Okay, thankyou. Goodbye." her mother ended the conversation. "So, where were we?"   
  
" What did he tell you?" Jake asked fearing bad news.  
" Oh, he just wanted to talk about a contract for a play, I tell you about it later.. let's have fun…" Monica said with a worried look….  
  
TBC 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
~Later~  
  
"Jacqueline, I must tell you something!" Monica said, breezing into the lounge area  
  
  
*Great! I bet it's bad news* Jake thought groaning inwardly, looking up from the film she was watching.   
  
Her mother came and sat beside her on the couch, and smiled at her little girl ."Hun, I have been offered a great role in a play in London, and the thing is… I'm going to be there for the entire year!" Monica said excitedly.   
  
Jake tried to smile, despite the feelings she tried her hardest to keep hidden. *I knew it. She's leaving me again. Just when we're starting to get closer.*   
  
"And I want you to come with me." Monica finished, taking her daughters hand in her own.   
  
Jake glanced down at their clasped hands, then back at her mother's face. "Mom, of course I'd love to spend more time with you. But if you can't spend time with me when you're working here, do you really think you can do it in London?"   
  
" Yes, I really do. That´s why I´m asking you."  
  
"Mom… I have finally found a great school that I really like, some very good friends and I'm finally starting to fit in……. and now you are going to take it all away from me?."  
  
Monica sighed  
  
" Okay, Jackie, I admit. I don´t know how much time this play needs, and moving to another country can be hard… but I just want you near me, so we can really get to know each other"  
  
This time Jake sighed  
  
" Mom, I know you mean well, but this is a very hard decision for me to make, I don´t know if I can take this. I don´t think I want to move to London. Please mom don´t be mad at me."  
  
Monica's face softened  
  
"I´m not mad at you, just…please think about it? I know I haven´t spent a lot of time with you these last few years. And I understand if you feel I won´t have time to spend with you in London, but my agent said that the play won´t take too much time to learn, so I'll be able to spend time with you when you've got time free of school.  
I´m hoping we can spend time together during the weekends too, but I want to be honest with you …the weekends *would* be hard."  
  
Jake looked away, and frowned.   
  
" Mom, I appreciate it, I really do. I don´t know what to say. Are you going to be mad at me if I say no? You can always fly back to spend time with me if you decide to move to London." she said hopefully.  
  
Monica nodded   
  
"Well, yes I could do that also. Just think about it, and let me now when you´ve made your decision. I have accepted the role already, yesterday it was finalized. I am so sorry for putting you in this position."  
  
" So, you've known about it all day and never told me?"  
" I didn´t want to ruin our day together"  
" But mom, you did ruin it by not telling me. I just wanted to have a great day with you." She said with tears building up in her eyes andd feeling betrayed all over again.   
  
" I´m truly sorry, Jacqueline."  
Jake sighed. " I´m going to bed, I´m tired, goodnight mom"  
" Goodnight darling."  
  
  
~Next day~  
  
*I don't want to hurt mom's feelings…how do I explain my decision without doing that? I love her, but I know how she is with her work, and she can't change who she is* Jake thought, walking down the staircase.   
  
" Mom, I have made a decision." Jake said, walking into her mom's study.   
"I already know what it is. You aren't coming with me." Monica said, setting aside her script that had been mailed to her that morning.   
  
"You're right. I can't leave, not now. I love it at Rawley, and I can always come and visit you during the holidays."   
"I understand. You've made this decision, not only because of Rawley, but also because of my busy schedule, right?"   
  
" Yes." Jake said, nodding truthfully.   
  
"Well, I have something else to tell you"  
" Is it more bad news?" Jake said looking a little worried.  
  
Monica looked at Jake  
  
"You could say that. My agent just called me. I have to be in London in three days." she saw her daughter's fallen expression. "I had a surprise lined up for next week, but it looks like we won't be able to do anything."   
  
" You have to be there in next week!!! But what about us? I thought we were going to spend the entire holiday together?"   
  
Monica sighed  
  
"Jacqueline, I'm sorry. It can't be helped. I wish I could spend more time with you, but I promise to call you or at least email you everyday."   
"Well, thanks for doing your best mom" Jacqueline embraced her mother.   
  
  
"So, what was the surprise you were talking about?"  
  
Monica smiled  
  
"I guess it's no longer a surprise. I was planning for us to travel to any place in the US you wanted to visit, just the two of us. I already had two plane tickets booked that could've taken us anywhere you wanted to go.   
  
"Oh mom, thank you. What are you going to do with the tickets?"   
"Well, I was thinking…maybe you could invite one of your Rawley friends to go with you?"   
"Seriously?" Jake said, smiling.  
"Can I invite whoever I want?"   
" Of course you can"  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you!" Jake said, and hugged her mother tight.   
  
They talked into the night, about everything, and no one was more happy that day than Jacqueline. She was bonding with mom…becoming so close to her.   
  
*This is one of the best summers I've ever had. I have a great bunch of friends, I have a boyfriend that I adore and am totally in love with, and to top it off I finally get to spend time with my mother who loves me, and who wants the best for me. Could my life possibly get better?* 


End file.
